Beiadia
BAY-uh-tiz-um The Beiatica Write the first section of your page here. The Nine Sacred Charges Absolution "Trust Beiatus in all things. Have faith that he will forgive you and repent. Do so unto others and know true peace." -- Isda Consecration "Respect the presence of Beiatus and all things Hallowed. Hold sacred all Rites and seek peace in their comfort." -- Tabbris Inspiration "Inspire the faithful -- remind them of the Word and bolster their faith. Honor the Word through great works and speech." -- Luciel Judgement "Bear no bigotry. Leave judgment to those wiser than you. Place no sentence without knowledge of action and intent." -- Uriel Liberation "Show Beiatus's love to all those in darkness. Free those who are slaves to others, to sin, or to ignorance and despair." -- Raziel Protection "Protect those who cannot defend themselves. Offer solace to all who ask, and offer yourself in defense of all you love." -- Gabriel Purification "Cultivate the Virtues within yourself and others. Seek perfection and work to cleanse filth and sin wherever you find it." -- Pyriel Retribution "Show scorn for all wrongs. Show no weakness or hesitation in punishing unrepentant transgressors." -- Michael Salvation "Know that Beiatus's Word brings order and light. Follow that Word in all ways, know it, and teach it as Truth dutifully." -- Zuphias The Exempliar Gabriel The Archon of Protection and leader of the Sentinels. Isda The Archon of Absolution and leader of the Boons. Luciel The Archon of Inspiration and leader of the Clarions. Michael The Archon of Retribution and leader of the Scepters. Pyriel The Archon of Purification and leader of the Diadems. Raziel The Archon of Liberation and leader of the Sigils. Tabbris The Archon of Consecration and leader of the Thrones. Uriel The Archon of Judgment and leader of the Exempliar. Zuphias The Archon of Salvation and leader of the Writs. The Nine Divine Orders The Exempliar The Archons that head the Orders. Boons Boons grant blessings on behalf of Beiatus and absolve the sins of Mortals in His name. Clarions Clarions give divine inspiration and worship Beiatus unceasingly. Diadems Diadems are wellsprings of the Virtues, consist mainly of the Paragons, and serve as consciences to Mortals. Scepters Scepters are punishers of the vilest wrongdoers and are warriors against Asmodeus's armies. Sentinels Sentinels are protectors of the faithful, pilgrims, and all Holy Sites. Sigils Sigils are deliverers of Beiatus's word and mortal's prayers. Thrones Thrones preside over rites, rituals, and are the source of Beiatus's will on holy ground. Writs Writs sanctify and preserve the Word and Its fundamental laws. The Nine Blessed Virtues Compassion "Think always of the needs of others. Listen and give council. Love everyone and treat them as you wish to be treated." -- St. Emily Courage "Live unfettered by fear. Let no injustice be done through your inaction and stand for those who cannot stand for themselves." -- St. Eustace Diligence "Idle hands invite sin. Always be productive, always strive to better yourself. Never be a leech upon the efforts of others." -- St. George Generosity "Place yourself last in all things. Live only to give unto others. There is no suffering in the love of the meek and the poor." -- St. Jane Honesty "Be forthright in all that you do. Accept all consequences of your actions and reveal deceptions that harm the innocent." -- St. Benjamin Humility "Stay ever humble. Boast not, defer to others, and receive council. Remember always that you and your deeds are not all of your making." -- St. Luke Loyalty "Never swerve in faith from those who are true to you. Keep your oaths, return trust, and be ever vigilant of betrayal in yourself and others." -- St. Thomas Prudence "Do not be reckless. Careful planning and deliberation is wise -- think before you speak. Rash action and impulsiveness only bring harm and regret." -- St. Marie Temperance "Live in moderation. All excess leads to sin -- balance and self-control keeps you hale and able to set an example for others." -- St. Elaine The Paragons St. Benjamin The patron saint of Honesty. St. Elaine The patron saint of Temperance. St. Emily The patron saint of Compassion. St. Eustace The patron saint of Courage. St. George The patron saint of Diligence. St. Jane St. Luke St. Marie St. Thomas